The Labor Day Story
by marycarlyn
Summary: The 12th Precinct holds it's annual Labor Day Picnic at Wolfe's Pond Park and Beach. Kate and Rick make plans to steal away from the crowd to indulge in a little Porn Without Point...and also a little light bondage UPDATED!


A/N: Okay! Migraine is gone, and I did some editing on the chapter. A little longer, but unfinished. the PWP is coming, just not tonight. Anyway, enjoy the new, improved first chapter of Labor Day

BTW-Castle is not my property, it belongs to ABC and whatever corporations they have sold their souls to--I'm just thrilled they are bringing it back for a second season.

You couldn't ask for better weather or a more festive gathering than the 12th precinct's Labor Day Picnic.

Wolfe's Pond Park was the traditional setting for their picnic. It had everything: the beach, hiking trails winding through a bucolic wooded area, basketball courts, fire pits and BBQ grills. And because the park had everything, the 12th Precinct Labor Day Picnic was the one CANNOT MISS event of the year.

Richard Castle was especially glad that he didn't miss it--it was a chance to see Kate "socially", and socialize at the same time with the Homicide Detectives he had come to see as friends.

Kate, of course, was already his friend; actually, they were *more than* friends, and had been since the beginning of the summer. That was the one drawback to the picnic: Kate and he would be there, but not as a couple. Kate had wanted to keep their personal and professional lives seperate. And considering just how hard Esposito, Ryan and even Capt. Montgomery would ride them should their relationship become public, Rick tended to agree with her wishes.

But, oh dear God! It was hard. Today, especially. Kate had shown up in Daisy Duke styled cutoff shorts, a halter top and flip flops. If "smoking hot" was in the dictionary, it would have had a picture of Kate next to it. He didn't think he could last the entire day and well into the night without touching her, kissing her, finding those little, sensitive spots on her body that he could kiss and taste until she was sent over the edge with desire.

It seemed like it was impossible, until he noticed the hiking trails leading into the woods. And then he got an idea. A positively naughty, thrilling and thoroughly "Rick Castle" idea.

When the fire pit was lit, and the makings for s'mores came out, he and Kate would slip away from the group for a little "evening stroll"

"Evening stroll?" Kate asked doubtfully when Rick told her of his brilliant plan. "And where would we 'stroll', exactly?" she asked as she handed him a cooler filled with drinks to take to the picnic tables.

"Oh, I thought we could go into the woods," he replied, a sly smile playing about his face. "I hear the teddy bears are having a picnic" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down for emphasis.

Kate chuckled quietly to herself, thinking that all he was missing were a few "nudge, nudge, wink winks" to get his point across.

She considered for a moment. "Yeah. Um. Noooo, I don't think so, Castle. Someone will see."

"No, no! I got it all figured out! I'll slip away first, then you wait about 3 to 5 minutes, and then go and join me." He pointed to the sign indicating the start of the trail, "I'll be waiting right over there."

Kate chewed thoughtfully on her lip. "I don't know, Rick..."

"Kate, please. Consider it fulfilling a dying man's last wish!"

Kate barely suppressed a grin. "And exactly *what* are you dying of?"

Rick looked at her, soberly. "Arousal."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I don't think anyone has ever died of that, Rick"

"I'll be the first. It'll be known as 'Castle Cock-Block Syndrome'"

She was about to reply to this particularly outlandish claim when Esposito interrupted them.

"Guys need help with the coolers?"

Rick took the cooler from Kate and smiled knowingly. "Nah, man. We've got it. Make way for the Bringer of Bacchanalia Beverages!"

Stealing a glance back at Kate, Rick knew; she would be meeting him at the trail tonight. He just hoped he could keep himself together until then.

(To be continued) 


End file.
